


Shenanigans

by Arsenic



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Brendon's climbing walls.  Literally.





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seanarenay for the Rare Pairings Meme.

Mikey found Brendon in the bathroom, climbing over the stall wall from one stall to the next. He said, "Is there a problem?"

"No toilet paper," Brendon explained, as if this explanation were adequate for the climbing part.

"Why didn't you just, um, switch stalls?"

"Door wouldn't open."

"Oh," Mikey said, and watched Brendon drop down into his destination.

"Fuck!"

"No toilet paper in there, either?"

"Who _runs_ these things?"

"MTV," Mikey told him.

"Asshats." Brendon emerged from the stall and stole several paper towels before disappearing back into it.

Mikey hadn't really come in to do anything other than escape for a while, so he put some water to his face, ran a wet hand over the back of his neck and when he looked in the mirror, Brendon was standing just outside the stall. Brendon asked, "You okay?"

Mikey nodded. "Just a little loud out there."

Brendon laughed.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"Just. You play in a rock band."

Mikey smiled after a moment. "Different kind of loud."

"Yeah," Brendon acknowledged. "You lose your posse?"

"Gee heard a rumor that Christina Ricci's here, so he's girl hunting, Bob's--"

"Yeah," Brendon said.

Mikey nodded, "Frank left early to sleep, he hasn't been feeling well, and Ray is chatting up a new producer, because Ray's good at that shit."

"Wanna hang with me? I lost Ryan to Keltie like an hour ago, Spencer is in the same place as Bob and Jon is hanging with some of the TAI crew. I am a man without a wingman."

"Is that gonna help with the noise level?"

"Not at all," Brendon told him, with a certain charm to his honesty.

"So, what is the incentive here?"

"I have a great ass," Brendon told him. "Also, I will totally climb bathroom stalls to rescue you, if it should come to that."

Mikey tilted his head. "Okay."

"Really?" Brendon lit up a little, which was possibly the hottest thing Mikey had seen in a while, despite not being hot at all.

Mikey grinned.


End file.
